This application for a Clinical Investigator Award proposes to further develop the career of the candidate as a practitioner/scientist. Career development would take place primarily within the Department of Psychiatry but would be augmented with coursework and contacts with several consultants outside of the Department. Training would focus on a) the acquisition of diagnostic and assessment skills for the problems of depression and post-traumatic stress; b) enhancing knowledge of theories of aggression and depression; c) enhancing the ability to use multivariate statistical procedures and d) enhancing the ability to apply research findings to clinical practice. The candidate's area of research and practice for many years has been domestic violence and the projects proposed here focus on the psychological trauma experienced by battered women. Three related projects are proposed: a) a study comparing the diagnoses and symptom profiles of battered women with other trauma victims; b) a study of the influence of the type of abuse and victims' attributions on the extent of victim trauma; and c) a study of the long-term stress effects experienced by battered women. If possible, implications for clinical practice will be made from the studies' findings.